bleachanimeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Zero Shaka
Zero is the 6th Seat of the 4th Division. Appearance Zero is a young blonde guy with dark blue eyes and stands about 175cm and about 60kg.He is thin compared to his fellow shinigami mates as he never actually bothered to work on his body , however he has a firm grip on his blade even though his appearance may not support thought. Due to his Zanpukto's chaotic behavior Zero tends to smirk whenever a battle breaks seeing how he enjoys bloddy battles After releasing his Zanpukto , Zero's hair turns dark black and so does his eyes color. Personality Before releasing his Zanpukto , Zero tends to be a loving that smiles all the time and enjoys helping anyone who needs , however after releasing his shikai Zero spots a mischievous personality as he always seems to look for any possible trouble. Zero enjoys fights and wouldn't mind killing an innocent person for his personal gain. History Human Life Zero grew up in an orphanage , Milan Italy Life in the orphanage was hard , however Zero enjoyed his life there along with all the orphanage kids. It was Zero's 14th birthday when the colors of Zero's life turned to ash. A group of terrorists attacked the orphanage and burned it completely..Zero and one of his friends were the only survivors , however they were fatally wounded as a man approached to both of them. Zero could hear his friend calling for help as the man walked closer to them "Nah your useless " was all what the man said as he kicked Zero's friend into the fire. Zero's pure heart was burning as he wanted to kill the man beside him. The man later on turned to Zero and whispered "Trust me Kid..one day you will understand that Death is Salvation" with a smile on his face as he touched Zero's head "Hate and Revenge will guide you from now on" as the guy turned to Zero before leaving and said "I am a necromancer by the way , see you soon kid".. Zero died 30 minuets later since no one came to help him. Rukongai Waking up in Rukongai , Zero felt way different as hate did guide him through his life. Rukongai didn't differ a lot from his orphanage ..people lived the same way he did in when he was alive. .the only difference was the way Zero felt , the hatred he held against everyone he didn't know. Eventually Zero got into a fight with someone and it was Zero's first time to actually fight , however since he didn't really care of the outcome of his fight , Zero took a stone with a sharp edge from the ground and stabbed it through the guy's skull. A shinigami watched him fight and was impressed , so he decided to take Zero and train him to become a shinigami. After 5 years of training Zero was ready to join a division. Academy life 4th division was the first division for Zero as he made new friends in it and holds respect towards them , however the evil seed planted in Zero is still in him and the necromancer's image never left Zero's memory. Zero made it to the 6th seat now and willing to proceed more within the division/ Powers & Abilities Hohou (Shunpo): Zero's speed is average seeing that he is not really quick in battles..Zero aims to improve this skill though. Zanjutsu: As he is a melee fighter , Zero is a professional swordsmen as he trains 5-6 hours per day on his Zanjutsu skills Hakuda: the weakest skill and probably his weakness...Zero lacks the physical strength that most shinigami has. Kidou: Zero's main skill as he depends on it to counter and avoid the enemies attack. Zero excels in kido and enjoy firing them for kicks. Zanpakutou -- insert ---